


An apple a day

by daisy_lady



Series: Derailed Fiction [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Generally sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy and his absence</p>
            </blockquote>





	An apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> Coming back home by night train didn't brought me happy thoughts...

_An apple a day, keeps doctor away…_

Just a stupid saying but you loved the idea of getting on his nerve, so you deliberately had been eating an apple for few days in front of him. 

After you started meeting, it was a signal you didn’t wanted to talk with him or you were still fed up after an argument. 

As you got married it became an inner joke between you two. A specific ritual you conducted every morning. You had been eating an apple when he was leaving for work. He had laughed about it.

Now every single bite of apple was bitter and tasted like ash. Smell was off-putting but despite that you kept eating apples as it was the only explanation why he did not returend.


End file.
